Destuctive
by Dangerously Sweet
Summary: R for killing, suicidal thoughts, and other stuff (later): Kagome is a normal student at Shikon Jewel high. She isn't preppy but she does have a lot of friends and is usually upbeat. But when she gets involved on some things that she shouldn't everyone be
1. Destuctive Thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story cept the main idea cept its probably been used more than once but o well i dont care. Also for your info, this is a high school fic and they arent from the fuedal era. Also there will be only small parts of Shippou/Kohaku/Myouga/other small parts in the show, if at all.  
  
Summary: Kagome is a normal student at Shikon Jewel high. She isn't preppy but she does have a lot of friends and is usually upbeat. But when she gets involved on some things that she shouldn't everyone begins to shun her out and she finds herself in a place she doesn't want to be both physical and mental. Naraku the school junky has her under his control after finding her doing something she wish she hadn't and kagome doesn't want to be there, she tries to escape but something goes wrong.  
  
Chapter 1: Destuctive Thoughts  
  
The day was foggy and dark, it looked like rain, Kagome's favorite. She silently prayed it would rain adn thunder strom. Then she wouln't have to go to her job. Her job was a paintball place, they only had an outdoor arena so they couldn't have business when it rained, atleast they didn't like to. She began to walk slower. She hated school too. She had begun failing classes since last quater, she hadn't been doing anything bad yet but she had been thinking about it.  
  
She had met some new friends that had suggested things to her, but she refused because she still cared what her mom thaught of her and she didn't want her mother to have any ideas about her doing anything bad like drugs, sex, even gambling was bad in her mothers eyes. She was a gospel type person. she went to church but she never forced Kagome to. Sota, her younger brother had to though.  
  
Kagome let out a small sigh when she realized she was almost to school. She wanted to skip but though better of it. Maybe she should go home and tell her mother she puked on the way to school so she came back. Nah, im already there, she thought.  
  
She walked into the school and went to her locker putting on a fake smile to some of her friends saying 'hi'. She opened her locker, She found a note inside, from her oldest friend Sango. Sango was in part of the crowd that were doing bad things, she didn't start out that way, she sort of changed when she began high school. The note read: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome:  
  
Hey guess what, ok tonight there is going to B a MAJOR party at Miroku's house!! yea i kno he's a MAJOR lecher but hey who could pass up a party at a rich guys house plus i heard there is going to be A LOT of BEER!!! I kno ur not into that kinda thing but hey there will B HOTTIES!!!! Dont tell me ur not into hotties, or i'll hit u ova the head. NE way how bout we go shopping B4 the party for a new outfit, i get you somethin SEXY, cause u kno u r. NE way I'll meet you at let say 5 o clock for the shopping and we'll go to my house change and go to the party at 8-ish it starts at 7:30 we'll be fashionably late. Tell ur mom ur going to sleep ova at my house k well i G2G.  
  
Hey you know that i LOVE you Kagome....not like that... NE way c ya  
  
Sango  
  
P.S.- Remember bring ur keys ^_^ if ya kno what i mean. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kagome threw the note into her mini purse. She grabbed her books for class, she closed her locker and turned to go to class. She was about to move forward when she was blocked by a chest.  
  
"What the..." she looked up. Oh god not now, she thought boredly.  
  
"Heya Koko," he said. He leaned his hand to rest on the loclers on each side of her head. She slumped down she did not want to hear from him right now.  
  
"Go away Hojo, I don't need you right now nor will i ever need you. Get away." Kagome said but he judt leaned closer, his breathe smelled like beer and weed, she knew because she had been around people like that and knew how to tell if they were drunk, high, or just plain perverted.  
  
"Come on Koko. You know you want me!" he raised his voice a little starting to gian passerbys attensions. She gave out a sigh.  
  
"Stop calling me that. Look you'll just have to go to Brenda for the attension you need right now," she lifted her hand and flung her bangs out of her eyes, she knew all about Brenda, tamp, Kikyou's right hand best friend. Hojo grabbed her hand as she was letting it fall back down.  
  
"No i want you, how about we go into a closet, or something, i know we can go to Mrs. Tsunami's room and get a threesome going," he siad he was about to kiss her but she refused to let this freak take advantage of her when she was clearly stronger.  
  
"Eww, ok thats gross, and you are drunk right now. Maybe you should call your gang leader to pick you up or something. He was getting closer ignoring her so she kneed him in the nuts, he screamed having the pain being maximized because he wasn't paying attension.  
  
"Ahh!!! BITCh. What the FUCK did you do that for, god damnit you mother..." he continued on but Kagome had left already. Leaving a stunned crowd and a cursing Hojo.  
  
He gets worse everyday, i hope he dies from intoxication, or getting drugged up, she thought. She entered her classroom, she saw the usual group of girls around the usual emotionless person, he meerly glanced at her, you'd never notice if you didn't now how to look. She took her seat as the teacher walked in.  
  
About five minutes later Hojo walked in with an ice pack, glaring at her. She gave him the finger under his desk and he made a 'your dead' jesture with his finger and throght. She looked bored but she did take the warning seriously, he was part of the strongest gang, only the leader of the gang had ever gotten close to betting her, as an enemy. She had friends that sould beat her and was gald they were friends, but if the leader, Kouga, ever really tried to kill her, he would most likely succeed.  
  
She turned her head slightly and saw two sets of eyes looking in her direction, the brothers (yep..Sessy and Inuyasha). She gave a small wave, they sat in the same directoin so she got them both in the same wave and they turned back to the front.  
  
She sat there barely listening to the teacher, she wished Sango had first hour with her. She needed to talk to her. She wanted to be away from everyone, she just wanted to have Sango's reasurence about everything being ok, she was beging to feel everything was hopeless again. The last time she had this feeling she almost committed suicide, but Sango helped her and told her not to, Inuyasha helped somewhat too, but it wasn't the same.  
  
She sat in class wanting it to hurry up, when the bell finally rang she was ready to go and jumped up and ran out the door and ran to second hour waiting for Sango to show up. But when she got there she was greeted with silence of the room nobody was there, not even the teacher.  
  
Great, she thought, hurry up Sango. She sat down in her seat, a few people came in but went out to look for someone to talk to out there. She heard another person enter, she looked up to see if it was Sango but it wan't. It was Naraku, he looked like he was high, which he probably was.He set his stuff down and walked over to her.  
  
"Oh, great," she muttered barely audible. He cam up to her and set his elbows on the desk and made a kidding face.  
  
"Hello, kaaaagooomeee," he slurred the words together.  
  
"Hello, Naraku," she said bitterly. He leaned a bit forward.  
  
"You are coming to the pary tonight aren't you? I happened to come across you and that Sango girls note. Don't ask how i wont tell you."  
  
"Hey that's my personal business, you have no right to look through my stuff," she said more bitterly, "beside what would you be doing at Miroku's party anyway."  
  
"Only get what i usually do from my most reliable supplier, actually i'm going to stop talking about me now, so are you going to wear something Sexy for me?" he said he had stood up and looked down at her, he looked as if he knew everything about her was about to use everything against her.  
  
"No, but I need to leave now," she notice Sango entering the class. she stood up but he put his arm around her waist when she tried to get around him, "hey let go of me."  
  
"I didn't excuse you, although i guess we can be done, you will not leave me till I say. Get it!" he had the most evilest eyes she had ever looked into, she couldn't stand to look in them any more so she looked away.  
  
"You don't own me, you cant tell me what to do," she tried to get out of his grasp, " nor do you have anything against me." He smirked, she didn't like it. he let go of her, she stumbled back but stayed steady. She looked back at him. She didn't like the look on his face at all. He turned and left back to his seat.  
  
"Kagome, you ok?" Sango said coming up to her.  
  
"No, Sango i want to leave," she told her friend.  
  
"Where Kagome, you want to leave school. you know you can't they'll call your mom and you know you don't want to disappoint her," Sango said.  
  
"No, I want to LEAVE, Sango," she said.  
  
"OH... Kagome, no you don't," Sango said forcfully, "you want to go to the girls bathroom and talk."  
  
"I don't want to disturb you from class," Kaogme looked down. Sango hugged her.  
  
"you never would disturb me, your more important to me than school, if you haven't noticed my grades can prove that," she tried to make a joke, She succeeded and Kagome laughed a little.  
  
"Well, its too late now the teacher's here," Kagome said sitting back down in her seat.  
  
"We can still make it if you want," Sango offered.  
  
"No i'll be ok for now."  
  
"Don't do anything Kagome, ok. Your going to come home with me straight after school i don't want you to have any trouble ok." Sango said worridly.  
  
"Please go to your assigned seats," the teacher called as the bell rang.  
  
"OK, kagome," Sango pressed hurridly.  
  
"alright." 


	2. Destructive Encounter

Disclaimer: same as before don't own nothing in here cept the main idea of the story. Chapter 2: Destructive Encounter   
  
Kagome was walking with Sango on her way to Sango's house. She had lifted out of her sultry mood somewhat, and at least wasn't planning on killing herself at the moment. Sango tried to cheer her up with jokes about how Miroku had bought her another present, and when he brought it to her in lunch. The school called animal control and police, Miroku got in big trouble. He had bought her a Tiger, and almost set it loose in the school. Sango thought it was cute how he tried to buy her love but he already had it been though he didn't notice.   
  
Kagome was in her own thoughts thinking of how she was going to have to go to work still, even though Sango would have to give her a ride.   
  
"Kagome, what are you thinking about, I bet you haven't heard a word I said," Sango asked Kagome who just stared at her.   
  
"What?? Oh I've been listening ...what did you say. Heheh."   
  
"Kagome!!!" Sango said heatedly, "Your hopeless." they both laughed and made small talk till they reached Sango's house, it wasn't too bad, it was better than what Kagome had. Sango was one step higher in status, money wise anyway.   
  
They talked about Kagome's issues and Kagome said she wouldn't do anything and she would be fine, so Sango let her go to work without her staying around to watch. Plus Inuyasha would be there he cared for her, more than he liked to admit. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome.   
  
"Well, I guess I better get to work, I don't want to be late again. I already had to do weekend time just to make up for being late once."   
  
"Alright hang on let me go get my keys. I hope my car is working," she said unsure.   
  
"Hey at least you have a car," she said laughing at her joke somewhat. They both got into the car and drove of to ''Kaede's Paintball Studio.''   
  
"Hey I'll see you when you get back, will you need a ride from me do you want me to come pick you up?" Sango asked.   
  
"I'll just get a ride from Inuyasha or something, I'll see you when I get back," she waved to Sango as she said her last goodbye. Kagome walked around to the employee entrance in the back. She changed into her outfit (somewhat like the school uniform, with only a blue shirt and shorts) she came out front to see Inuyasha giving someone a gun and some safety gear.   
  
She sat into a chair near him and watched as the costumer went off to the side door leading to the arena.   
  
"Your best friend is here, he's hanging out somewhere in the arena if you wanna go see him," Inuyasha said turning to look at her with a grin.   
  
"He is NOT my friend, you baka, why in the seven hells would I want to see him?" she made a noise to show how much she hated him, witch made Inuyasha laugh. "What!" she crossed her arms?   
  
"Nothing," he leaned onto the counter to make himself look casual.   
  
"Then why are you laughing?" she stood up and walked over to him and poked him in the chest, "if you think it's that funny maybe I will go talk to Hojo and the gang he's in!"   
  
Inuyasha just made a gesture for her to proceed ahead, he wouldn't stop her. She made the noise again frustrated with Inuyasha for being such a dork. Then he began to laugh again.   
  
"Stop laughing at me," she said. Just then the arena door opened and Kouga walked in. He didn't have any paintballs splattered on him anywhere.   
  
"Kagome, I hear you were messing with one of my right hand men...." he waited for an answer. She didn't give any answer and looked at his strangely odd shaped ears. There have been rumors said that he had surgery so he would have demon ears, some say that he was born with them. But either way they weren't normal.   
  
"Well.....I don't have the patience to wait all day perhaps we should bring the accuser in here. I hate to see someone so lovely be accused for wrong reasons," Kouga looked at Inuyasha to see his reaction for having him talk about Kagome like this. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything for fear of being found out by Kagome that he was beginning to like her.   
  
"Well, I didn't do anything wrong, and I don't need to explain myself to YOU," she said turning half way away from and still looking at him. He made a face of disgust, but he did like her rebellious ways. He enjoyed her as much as seeing Inuyasha's reactions, he didn't like the fact that he was richer than him, and his father had stolen one of his father's ideas for a billion-dollar idea.   
  
"Mmm..." he said under his breathe, he was beginning to walk closer to Kagome about to pass the ''no customers past this point sign' when Inuyasha stepped in front of him.   
  
"Can't pass,'' he said in a very slow menacingly tone.   
  
"Since when do you care? Bastard. She isn't your bitch," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome's eyes widened, but she caught herself and stopped noticing that Hojo had walked in. She hated this job, not only because she hated work but t obviously the gangs it attracted. Once there was a shoot out in the arena and it wasn't using paintballs.   
  
"I don't care but you can't pass here, this is my job and you can't come back here because I say!" he gave him a poke in the chest. Kouga obviously didn't like this at all. He pulled out a gun (non-paintball)   
  
"Move," Inuyasha didn't want to but he couldn't very well protect Kagome when he's dead. He'd wait till he's behind him then jump him, " I know what your thinking Inuyasha, I'm not stupid, you move one step from there and I'll kill HER, not you!" he slowly made his way to Kagome.   
  
"Dammit," he muttered under his breathe.   
  
"Look, I didn't do anything that bad ok; just a kick in the balls is all. Ok no need to shoot anybody over," she was scared but she wasn't about to let HIM know.   
  
"No need to hide your fear, Kagome, I love fear. Anyway I don't want to hurt you if I can avoid it anyway. Hojo, what do you think is a suitable punishment. You have 2 seconds to choices."   
  
"Give her to me," he said in less than two seconds.   
  
"No," Kouga denied the suggestion.   
  
"Ok first of all I'm not anyone's to give away, second of all get out, I'm sick of all of you. God, just leave me alone, she was surprised she said this aloud, especially when someone was pointing a gun at her.   
  
"What," they all said in a close unison.   
  
"You heard me," she said rubbing her temple she turned around and Kouga faltered in his attention and was tackled from behind.   
  
"What the hell," he muttered. He lost his grip on the gun and it went flying near Kagome, Hojo was trying to silently get over to the gun but he hit his foot on a fallen paperweight, most likely from Inuyasha and Kouga fighting, Kagome saw him coming and ran to the gun, reaching it way before Hojo. He swore.   
  
"Every one get out!" she pointed the gun at Kouga and Inuyasha on the floor. They both stopped and stood up. She told Hojo to go over there, and Inuyasha went to her side and grabbed the gun out of her hands, she didn't say anything. They had just put her in an even worse mood than before; she was glad that he had taken the gun away, who knows what she would have done.   
  
"Alright Kouga get your gang out of my store! NOW," Kouga snarled and went back into the arena, when he came back he had his whole gang, they set all the equipment on the counter and they all left the store.   
  
Inuyasha set the gun down under the counter, hidden from site. He began to out all the equipment away. He noticed Kagome kneeling down, she had her head in her hands but she didn't look like she was crying.   
  
"Inuyasha...'' she called softly, which he barely caught.   
  
"yea?" he came next to her, kneeling.   
  
"I hate them all," she jumped on him giving him a hug, he fell into a sitting position with her in his lap. He liked it but he wished it had been under better circumstances.   
  
Well that's it for now I know it took me a while to update but my computer wouldn't work so I had to wait then I finally switched it to another comp. and now I put it on. Well Review please.. luv ~ **Dangerously Sweet** 


	3. Destructive happenings

Disclaimer: same as before don't own nothing in here cept the main idea of the story.  
  
I'd like to thank these people for making it possible to make this chap: Amanda, Rain, Soudeuka-Shurikens, and Golden Skies.  
  
Chapter 3: Destructive Happenings  
  
Inuyasha said that Kagome could sit in the back room and wait till the day was over and then he would drive her home. She refused to let this get her spirits down though. She told him she would be fine and told him to get rid of the gun. He said he'd take care of it later.  
  
On the drive home neither of them said too much but Kagome didn't really feel like starting up a conversation with him at the moment.  
  
He dropped her off at Sango's house but before he sped off he said:  
  
"Kagome, if you ever need any help just remember ill be there and I'll see you tonight at the perverts party right?"  
  
She was staring at him for making that sentence so weird, starting out as a sympathy drive and ending upbeat. She shook her head.  
  
"Uh... Yeah I guess," she turned and went up to the front door where Sango opened the door as soon as she reached it.  
  
"Hello, honey how was work, you must be exhausted some in I have dinner on the table," she said in a motherly-mocking tone. Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that shit," She gave Sango a little playful shove.  
  
"Hey just trying to make fun. Ya know."  
  
"Well I'm not in the mood. I just had the worst time at work," She walked into the house and set her stuff on the entry table.  
  
"Well what happened? Did Inuyasha do something?" she looked generally concerned. Kagome just sat down on the couch.  
  
"No, it was Hojo and his gang. They are really getting on my nerves," She told Sango what had happened at the Paintball shop. Sango gasped and looked her reassuringly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea I'm ok, I think I'm better now, so did you want to go shopping or what?" she said making the incident seem like old news.  
  
"Yea, let's go." Sango grabbed her keys purse and they left. Kagome asked if they could stop by the bank so she could put her paycheck in there; Sango wouldn't let her take out anymore money because she said she was paying for everything.  
  
They had found a great outfit. It was a mini skirt with a slit that went up to about her thigh. Her shirt was see through but didn't cover her stomach. She wore a spaghetti string pink shirt over it but it didn't cover the bottom only where her bra was but barely covered that. She planed to wear her hair up in pigtails.  
  
They had an hour left before the time they said they'd be there. Kagome decided to take a shower and Sango would go after her while she got ready. They had a few minutes left after they had gotten done. They left and got there on time.  
  
Miroku's house was huge to say the least. It was 5 stories above ground, and he never said how many were below. Most people said he had a secret lab where he tested things, and where he made his own weed, since he was the major number one supplier. He didn't do weed or crack or anything he sold. All he did was sell it. Everyone knew of course he had a huge crush on Sango; he'd buy her presents. Some big like the Tiger. Some small like out of a quarter machines just for fun. But Sango never acknowledged the fact but everyone knew she did.  
  
Sango wore a black mini skirt and a light pink tank top. The door was wide open so they both walked in. There was music blasting from somewhere in the back of the house. They saw some druggies in a corner smoke covered the area around them. They saw a few small gangs. Then they saw Kouga's gang, everyone had their gun showing out of there pants or where ever they were except Kouga. She couldn't see one on him.  
  
She wondered where Inuyasha was. She was about to look more when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, nice outfit. Let's go back to one of the bedrooms where we can have more privacy," Naraku said in her ear.  
  
"Eww, Naraku you're stoned. Get away from me," she turned to look for Sango but she had disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"Come on baby," he tugged at her arm. He had gotten a good grip on her and she was being dragged along when someone stepped in front of Naraku's way he came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"What are you doing with my dear friend," Miroku said as he stepped in the way looking at Kagome and smiled then looked back at Naraku, "Although I like good business, I care about my friends more so I'm going to ask you nicely to please unhand her."  
  
"You cannot tell ME what to do, I have hit-men who will make sure you don't screw this up. Do you know who you're dealing with?" Naraku said as he slightly swayed from being tired and exhausted from smoking weed and crack all day long.  
  
"That's all nice in good time but you must be forgetting who I am," he paused, "now, please, let go."  
  
Kagome pulled her arm away from Naraku. She left him to stare after her, and she was almost about to reach Sango when she saw Inuyasha talking to some guys. She watched him while he talked waiting for him to get done when Sesshoumaru walked up and whispered something to him. Inuyasha shifted and pulled something out of his coat. She almost jumped when she saw what he pulled out. The gun.  
  
Kagome stares at him until he leaves off into the next room with Sesshoumaru. She left to go get something to drink; when she found Sango talking to a college student.  
  
Sango noticed Kagome and left the person to talk with the person on the other side of him. Sango brought her a drink which she had been origonaly been holding for Miroku, but she thought Kagome looked like she needed it more than her.  
  
"Here Kagome, there's nothing in here I poured it myself. Don't worry," Sango said. I hate lying to her like this but if she's going to have fun, Sango thought.  
  
"Thanks Sango, I know I can count on you," Kagome grabbed the drink and drank it all while talking to Sango with a few of her other fewer friends.  
  
"Well I'm going to go dance, you want to come with," Sango asked noticing Miroku with some girls out on the dance floor.  
  
"nah, that's alright I'll pass for now but I'm going to go get another drink," they both waved and went in separate directions.  
  
Man that drink was weird, I feel dizzy but I don't know," Kagome thought. Hey there's Inuyasha. She began to walk over but she ran into someone who put themselves in front of her. She looked up at the person…Kouga…She tried to get back but he caught her in his arms and brought her forward and then picked her up and went up the flights of stairs. He picked a room where his gang had blocked the entrance so no one would come inside.  
  
In the corner of the room sat someone unnoticed by Kouga and Kagome. He watched as Kouga set Kagome down on the couch in the room. Kouga moved to the door to lock it and Kagome got up and walked around the couch, she went over to the balcony door, she tried the door. Just as she opened it Kouga jumped the couch, went towards Kagome and tripped over the rug. He knocked her down on the floor, She tried to get up but he pulled her back down. She fell forward.  
  
"Let me go," Kagome said as she kicked him in the face.  
  
"You Bitch, I just want to say…" he was kicked in the face again before he could finish. It pissed him off. He got up letting her do the same. He ran toward her she backed up but he ran her straight into the walk in closet.  
  
"Now you don't have anywhere to run," Kouga said closing in on her. Then just as he was about to reach her, the lights from the room went out, Kouga turned around and walk out trying to see if someone had come inside the room while he wasn't looking. Leaving Kagome unwatched, he walked toward the light switch and hit the table on the way cursing loudly. He stumbled the rest of the way over to the switch and turned on the lights, they all came on except the burnt out corner one.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga said in an indifferent tone. He walked back to the closet but when he looked inside she wasn't there.  
  
Thank you for the wait I know it took a while but I kinda slack off after the first two chap. But I'll try to get better at not doing that. Well ne way Review PlZ 


	4. Destructive Desicions

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or ne characters  
  
Hey ok so rite now I'm running low on ideas so if you guys suggest ne thing I'll be very grateful!!! See even in this chapt. I took some of your ideas heheh. Well ill try and think of most of the stuff but a few suggestions couldn't hurt. Now, to stop rambling and get to the story. O hey one last thing IF you want me to email you when the next chap. Is just say so in a review or you can email me 2 if you want.  
  
Dedicated to: all of the wonderful reviewers even the few of you!! You are my only reason for continuing  
  
Chapter 4: Destructive Decisions  
  
The man in the corner of the room, even in his drunk state, had seen Kagome leave the closet and creep into his corner although she didn't notice him she was very close. 'How can she not notice me??....Very mysterious I think I will enjoy watching this, she's not herself I see, a drug perhaps?' He thought.  
  
"Kagome, please come out," Kouga said sitting on the couch in a cool and calm voice, "just listen then, I wont do anything to you I just brought you up here so I could tell you something. It's very important to me and I'd like to tell you in person please I'm running out of paitents." He brought his hand up to his head and closed his eyes.  
  
When he heard rustling he opened them and found Kagome walking out of the darkened corner, he knew she had to be there but didn't feel like going in there to drag her out.  
  
"What is it that you want? Kouga," she said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Well," he began.  
  
"If I listen to you Kouga do you promise to let me go back downstairs as soon as your done?!" she said more like he had to say yes more than giving him a choice.  
  
"I guess, but I want you to do something for me, I am sorry about the other day though, but I want to ask you a favor," he said now looking at her.  
  
"Maybe it depends on what it is," she said, she was standing across the end table from Kouga, he was staring at her and she was getting kind of nervous and wanted to get out of there.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you could give me my gun back, you see, I need it for something," he said rather suspiciously.  
  
"I don't have it, Inuyasha took it. Um. besides I don't think you should have that, it's."  
  
"Listen Kagome, I need you to get it back, tonight, just please do this for me and I wont bother you unless it's really important," Kouga said to her straining his voice to tell her the urgency but also making his voice to keep it under control.  
  
"I can try but I'm not sure if I can get it," Kagome said. She didn't really want to, she couldn't think of why she was going to help him, he probably wouldn't keep his promise.  
  
"You have to, anyway I'll stay here, he does have it her and you can get it from him at the party right," Kouga said.  
  
"Yea I think," she hoped that Inuyasha had it, maybe even Sesshoumaru. He was semi- hard to talk to but he was like an older brother to her, he was always protecting her, for the most part, ever since they were little kids.  
  
"Ok well then go and get it back, please," he stood up and moved to the door, when he walked by Kagome she sort of flinched but as he passed by she followed him and went passed him at the door when he opened it.  
  
He shut the door and turned to the corner, "what are you doing in here, did you really have to see that...Naraku," Kouga sat back down into the couch. Naraku walked over to Kouga and put is arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Kouga, my friend trust me. I know what I'm doing alright," Naraku pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he inhaled the cigarette and blew the smoke into Kouga's face. Kouga stood up and went to the balcony.  
  
Kagome walked downstairs, she felt weird now, she couldn't believe she was actually doing something for Kouga, did he even deserve this? No, I shouldn't be so nice, for what he did to me, he doesn't deserve to have anything of his back, she thought, she reached downstairs and skimmed the crowd for Inuyasha, she found him near a stereo drinking something.  
  
She walked over to him without running into anyone, "Hey, Inuyasha," she said to him giving him a start, he checked her outfit out, even though he had seen it when he quick glanced at her before but she was talking to her friend Sango.  
  
"Kagome, where have ya been? Haven't seen much of you here," he said taking another drink.  
  
"Umm.Inuyasha can I asked a favor of you?" she said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Sure what is it," he said looking at her, she looked up at him and hated her eyes because they were the sad puppy-dog eyes, he couldn't say no to them.  
  
"I need something that you took earlier today," she paused, "I need the gun," she said and kept the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Why do you need that, besides I don't have it anymore," he said it was an easy fix, if he didn't have how could he give it to her, if he hadn't given it to his brother earlier he probably would've given to her even though he would've hated himself afterward.  
  
"You have to get it back, Inuyasha, please, I need it," she said trying to get tears in her eyes. He could see them starting to gather and he was cursing at himself for being weak around her.  
  
"I can try but I doubt I can get it back from Sesshoumaru, he wont like it and he'll want a reason, but if it's for you I can try," he didn't like this not one bit, but he couldn't change it. He began to walk towards the corner where his brother's old gang was, they both used to be part of it and still considered by some to be part of it. But they had been given the choice to quite and took it. It had only been a year since they had gotten off the gang, Kagome never knew of it though, she knew of the gang but not that either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha had been on it.  
  
When they reached Sesshoumaru, he was sitting with someone and they both looked deep in conversation, the other man looked kind of nervous but Sesshoumaru looked emotionless, Kagome knew he was thinking hard about whatever they were talking about because she saw in his eyes that there was a look she'd seen before, once, but she didn't like thinking about it.  
  
"Brother, we need to talk to you, when you're done of course," he said going off to the right. Sesshoumaru gave a few last words to the guy and stood up. The guy looked pale at whatever he said but didn't say anything.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru said as he reached Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha as he said he needed the gun back, he inquired why.  
  
"Please I need it, I can't explain why," she gave him her puppy eyes and he looked semi-worred about her. Then the look went away.  
  
"Why would you need a gun?" he said monotoneiously, "I don't think you have a reason to have it. Even if you do I refuse to give it to you."  
  
"Come on Sessy," he flinched at the name, "you just gotta, please," she even tried to get fake tears, why am I doing this again?  
  
"No," he said flatly.  
  
"What! Are you serious, Sessy," she pleaded.  
  
"Yes and nothing you do can change what I say and I think you know that," he began to walk to the back of the house.  
  
"Inuyasha, you gotta do something," she said with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Hey I can't change my brothers mind any more than you can, I'm sorry but your screwed."  
  
"Crap," she took off up the stairs leaving Inuyasha staring after her.  
  
When she reached the room she opened the door trying not to touch the guards.  
  
"Kouga, hey I couldn't get it back so sorry but its not my problem so im going to leave you alone," that's when she noticed Naraku sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette.  
  
"hello my dear, im afraid you wont be able to leave now, " he said standing up, the guards closed the door behind her and Kouga turned around from his place by the balcony.  
  
Ok GOMEN GOMEN for the long wait but I'm SO lazy and then school started so onegai sumimasen (sry if spelled wrong) please forgive me tho. I really screwed now so if ne one has ne suggestions plz feel free to give suggestions, ok I started out with this KICK ASS plan for the story and then I changed it so much that I can't do that ne more so.. I can still think of stuff but itll come slower. Onegai reveiw 


End file.
